


Big Brothers

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Isabel Magnolia, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Criminal Masterminds, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Isabel and Farlan and Levi are Siblings, Little Sisters, Loyalty, Wordcount: 100-500, family by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After he meets a criminal named Levi and his friends, Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps makes it his duty to learn more about them. He's amused when he talks to young Isabel Magnolia about her relationship with her "big brother".Oneshot/drabble





	Big Brothers

Erwin knew these kids had to be interviewed before they came into the Survey Corps. They were street rats, after all, even if they were bright. The oldest boy was in his late teens. Erwin was pretty sure his name was Farlan; and he was very serious though mild mannered too. Meanwhile the second boy, Levi...well, he was a piece of work. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen or so, but the way he fought--Erwin wondered what he had been through. But he was fiercely loyal to his friends, so that was interesting. The last person was Isabel. She was the youngest. Erwin didn’t know as much about her as he did the other two, but since he was about to talk to her, he figured that was about to change. 

“So.” he sat down across from her and folded his legs. She looked a bit anxious, but hey: she was smart enough, or trained enough, to not show much of it. “Isabel. Tell me about yourself. How did you meet Levi and Farlan?”

“Oh!” She seemed to relax then, and her face brightened. It was sweet. “They...um, well they helped me with something.” Probably something illegal, then. “But they’re really, really great. Farlan and Levi are like my big brothers!”

Erwin raised his eyebrows slightly. “Well, are you aware Levi alone was responsible for eighty-four deaths in the past three days that I became aware of him?”

To his surprise, Isabel didn’t seem very surprised by that. “Well, he’s adopted.” 

And despite himself, Erwin laughed. That in itself was the most nonchalant response she could’ve given. 


End file.
